


Goodnight Kisses

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie lets his friends go home but before he does he gives some kisses.Oneshot/drabble





	Goodnight Kisses

Richie Tozier had spent the day with his friends. Not just because he loved them, though he did of course, don't get him wrong. It was a lot better than just staying home too. Anyway, eventually it was late and he knew Eddie and Stan probably had to go home and get some sleep. Eds, because his mom would freak out if he wasn't on time, and Stan, because he himself liked to be on time. Nerd. 

All three of them knew that Richie probably wasn't gonna go home that night though. 

"Aight," said Richie with a big grin, a big smirk. He was always smirking, dammit. "Time to kiss my homies goodnight!"

He went over to Eddie. And cupping his cheek, pulling him closer, Rich proceeded to actually make out with him. Pretty heavily at that too. Then he left. 

"..." Stan gave Eddie a look. 

"...what? We're homies." But at least he had the decency to blush. 

"Then where the fuck is my goodnight kiss."


End file.
